


I Can't Lose You Again

by orphan_account



Series: Parabatai Bond [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dead Jace Wayland, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fluff, M/M, Parabatai Bond, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part Two of I Thought I Lost You. When Jace comes back to the Institute after Alec feels him die, Alec promises to never let him get hurt.





	I Can't Lose You Again

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read the first part of the series first, but you don't exactly need to.

"But Jace's still wanted, so we need to make sure that the minute he gets beck, we-" Alec cried out and doubled over and fell on to the ground, gripping his hip.

"Alec!" Isabelle got down next to Alec and held his head. "What's wrong?"

Alec lifted his shirt to show his fading _Parabatai_ Rune. "He-he's gone," He gasped out.

"We need to move him to my place. Now!" Magnus barked. Isabelle nodded and helped Magnus cary Alec through the portal.

* * *

"Jace! Come back to me, Jace. I need you to come back." Clary was clinging on to Jace's lifeless body. Valentine was on the ground in a pool of blood with a blade sticking out of his chest.

_"Clarissa Fairchlid. You have summoned me, and I am obligated to grant you one wish. Choose wisely."_ Clary looked up at the angel floating above the water.

"Jace. Bring Jace back. Please," Clary begged.

_"As you wish, and so it is done."_

Jace gasped and sat up. He coughed a few times before turning and throwing up. He gasped and his hand flew to his hip, It came back bloody.

"Wait. No, no, no. Alec, no." He wiped the blood away from his hip and saw his bare skin. No Rune. "Clary, what happened?"

"You died. I used the wish to bring you back," Clary explained.

"Alec. I need to get to Alec."

* * *

Alec leaned over the side of the couch and threw up in the wastebasket while Isabelle rubbed his back.

"Wait. Alec, lay back," Magnus said. He pulled Alec's shirt up slightly and pressed a towel to his hip.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked. Magnus peeled back the towel and Isabelle gasped.

"His Rune is gone. Magnus, his Rune is gone!"

"Calm down. I'm sure Jace is-"

"Jace is right here," Clary said as she helped Jace walk through the portal.

"Jace, you're alive!" Alec exclaimed before wincing in pain.

Jace ran to Alec and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around taller boy. Clary stumbled and fell into a chair, gasping.

"Jace. You're alive."

"Yeah, I am."

"But...I can't feel our bond. I can't feel you anymore. Jace..." Alec shut his eyes and pulled Jace as close as possible, sliding a hand under his shirt to feel his skin. Jace pulled his shirt off and Alec quickly did the same. Jace laid down and tucked his head into the crook of Alec's neck, clinging on to him.

"I know, but I'm here. Hold my hand," Jace interlocked fingers with Alec. "See, right here."

"Stay, please," Alec begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jace promised.

"We're just going to come back in a little bit," Isabelle said quietly. Clary tried to stand, falling back into the chair. "Come here, babe." Isabelle picked Clary up bridal style and carried her out of Magnus's apartment. The others filed out behind her.

"Jace, what happened?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I just need to hold you."

Alec nodded and held him tighter. Jace mouthed at his neck, pressing kisses against the _Deflect_ Rune.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Alec threatened.

* * *

"...and when he brought me back, our _Parabatai_ Rune was gone," Jace explained. Alec was sitting next to him, aimlessly playing with his fingers. The two of them had maintained some sort of physical contact constantly ever since Jace got back the day before.

"So...do we have another _Parabatai_ Ceremony, or..." Isabelle trailed off.

"No. I don't want to be your _Parabatai_ again," Alec said. Everyone gaped at him. "Jace, I don't want to do this again if we're sure that it's not the relationship that we truly want." Alec took a deep breath and took the Lightwood ring out of his pocket. "So no, I don't want to be your _Parabatai_ , I want to be your husband."

Jace removed the chain from his neck and took the Herondale ring off of it. "Yes. I would love to be your husband." He pulled Alec in and kissed him. Alec pulled away and slid his ring on Jace's finger. Jace did the same for Alec.

"Alec, we can finally be together," Jace whispered.

"I know. I can't wait." 


End file.
